


[art] Nothing Gets By a Stilinski AKA Stiles Had to Get His Awesome From Somewhere

by growlery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Sheriff Stilinski almost gives Stiles a heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Nothing Gets By a Stilinski AKA Stiles Had to Get His Awesome From Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Gets By a Stilinski AKA Stiles Had to Get His Awesome From Somewhere [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441304) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka). 
  * Inspired by [Nothing Gets By a Stilinski AKA Stiles Had to Get His Awesome From Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399101) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Caps from homeofthenutty. I almost used one of the caps from the scene where the Sheriff catches Stiles snooping round the Hale house but didn't because, um, I couldn't remember what episode it was from >.> but also because this one fits way better! Totally! 
> 
> But, um, yeah. Apparently I really really like purpley/pinky/bluey colours for Teen Wolf covers, I don't even know.


End file.
